The Phantom of the Music Studio
by elilover2
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. A spin on the classic tale. Austin and Dez as Christine and the Phantom with Ally and Trish thrown in. Slash, so yeah.


**A/N: So, this is a stupid idea and probably won't be continued for very long. Anyway, this is the Phantom of the Opera with Dez and Austin starring as the main characters, and a tweak on the storyline. You should totally review this! Oh, this is slash too.**

If you ever visited the 'All the Right Notes' music company, you would find it perfectly well run. The sound booths would be full, because they always are, and the music would be-well-MUSIC to your ears. You'd hear the impatient bark of a harried producer, and the wavering notes of a desperate to please musician. As for visuals, you'd find yourself in a whirlwind of big brand clothing and whorish makeup, short skirts and raunchy posters of singers and their bands. All in all, you'd find a perfectly normal music studio.

However, unknown to almost everyone except the workers and old hat musicians, the studio was far from normal. Strange things tended to happen, things that were unexplainable and altogether unpleasant. People were harrassed in the booths by, what they described as, an angry voice telling them to run. Some of the workers had been injured in ridiculously impossible accidents that included perfectly sturdy shelves toppling for no reason. Aside from being dangerous, these occurrences were nuisances. They interrupted the flow of things, distracted musicians and producers alike, and instilled irrational fears and superstitions in everyone.

Everyone, except, the founder of the company. Ronald Cortint had no time for silly stories and urban legends. He rarely visited the studio but, when he did, no talk of 'The Phantom' was allowed.

The Phantom, that's what they called the mysterious presence. The name had been invented by Ally Dawson, the studios best singer. She was warm hearted, but the music industry had corrupted her image. Instead of being shown as the sweet girl she was, she was portrayed as a selfish brat who had little time for other people. She detested this, but knew that sweet didn't sell records.

Oddly, she was the main target of the Phantom. He, the voice had been distinguished as male, ruined countless recording sessions and generally bothered her. While he was VIOLENT, per se, he tended to pull her hair and close doors just as she was walking through them, forcing her to crash right into them. She was constantly nursing a bloody nose of split lip due to this, and everyone was just waiting for the day she would quit. That day came sooner than expected.

"I can't take this!" This was screeched from the floor where Ally had just been reunited with. Yet another door had shut in her face.

"Ally, darling." Mrs. Chontay, a burly drag queen, bustled over, "You just need a break."

Mrs. Chontay's only job was to calm down any unhappy artists. She was horrible at it.

"I was going to take a break!" Ally shrieked, refusing to stand up. The studio seemed to have frozen, everyone watching the ensuing tantrum. Everyone except one person that is, a lanky boy. He just continued with his work, which was sweeping the floor. He had a shock of bright red hair falling down his forehead and was wearing an odd assortment of clothing; a red shirt and bright green pants. His name was Dez and he was just an assistant, working part time after school.

He was also the only one the Phantom never seemed to bother.

"Well, maybe back to work then?" Mrs. Chontay suggested, rocking slightly on her platform sandals. She put a carefully manicured finger to her cheek and surveyed the dark haired girl sprawled on the floor, "You were a little pitchy."

"I was NOT PITCHY!" Ally squealed, her voice a bit pitchy indeed. Mrs. Chontay stuttered, fumbling for something to say.

"Your breasts look very perky." She tried and Ally stood up, angrily stomping her foot.

"I don't care about my breasts I want to go home!" She tore open the door and stalked out. There was a beat of silence while everyone waited. A wail from the front of the studio suggested that yet another door had shut. Rod, Ally's main worker, quickly hurried after her calling out soothing phrases. The rest of the studio sighed and went back to work knowing that, this time, Ally probably wouldn't be coming back.


End file.
